The Darkness of Night
by LolAngel161
Summary: When the demigods think all is well, another great prophecy hits them square. With the help of the Egyptian magicians, will they find out what really is going to happen in the world. And will they be able to figure it out before all their love ones die? Find out in The Darkness of Night.
1. Percy I

**The first few Chapters may be really fast. Sorry about that :b**

Percy- 1

It all started on the day before Christmas. Percy never want to see another _Dracaenae _again. Even if he destroyed them so many times, the piñatas of them creeped him out, and they were everywhere. Percy woke up to the doors trying to get bust open. He leaped out of bed, still in his pajamas.

He opened the door to a wall of black fur. Before Percy could register what he was looking at, a huge slobbery tongue licked his face, completely drenching him.

"Mrs. O' Leary" he mumbled. When Percy finally got her of him, he got dressed in his Camp Half-Blood Shirt and jeans and walked out of Cabin 3, the Poseidon's half-blood's cabin. Unfortunately, he was the only one. He ran to the sword arena with Mrs.O'Leary following closely behind. He felt like beating up some of those_ Dracaenae _piñatas, and seriously, those could give you nightmares. As he was walking toward the nearest practice dummy, he noticed Annabeth his girlfriend, the counselor of the Athena cabin practicing with Piper the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. "Annabeth!" he shouted.

She stopped practicing with Piper and they both jogged toward him. She kissed him on the cheek and quickly pulled back. "Percy what's that smell? You smell like dog..." her eyes drifted towards Mrs.O'Leary. "Oh". Piper broke the silence.

"You know, I got a Iris message from Jason! He's coming to camp with some of Camp Jupiter, just for the winter festival! And he said that he got a surprise set out.". Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Percy hasn't seen him since the 7 destroyed Gaea, the evil mother Earth.

"Also", Annabeth added on, " Thalia's coming with the Hunters of Artemis". Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, he hadn't seen her in... Gods, Percy thought, forever. As Percy was thinking how he could win capture the flag against Thalia, a question came up in his mind.

"Who picked these decorations?" he asked. Annabeth replied "I think the Ares cabin did.". "Wit the help of the Aphrodite cabin." Piper added on. Percy grunted, "So you picked the _Dracaenae_ decorations?", Piper replied back with a horrified face "Oh no, that was the Ares cabin's idea, I think those things are hideous!" "Same here".

"Hey, Piper and I are done practicing, she needs help putting up the rest of the decorations, do you want to help?" Annabeth eyed him carefully. "Sure" I replied "If I don't touch those creepy piñatas".

Annabeth gave me a sly smile, then she kissed me. "Now come on seaweed brain, or else I'll come into your cabin at the middle of the night with one of those things on my head." Annabeth smiled at him. "Oh dear gods no".

Almost falling off ladders, getting tangled in lights and almost getting scared to death by those piñatas. There, thats literally how Percy's day went. After all that Percy almost collapsed in exhaustion. Forget sword fighting and lava walls, decorating was the real deal. He was dragging himself into his cabin, thinking about warmness and pillows, when Annabeth appeared.

"Oh no you don't! You're not sleeping until you join us in the Christmas eve campfire! And besides, Rachel's here!" "Is there blue marshmallows?" He asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Just come on kelp face"

Naturally, the campfire was better than all others. All the campers were singing along the campfire singalong, led by the Apollo cabin. And yes, there were blue marshmallows.

Percy grabbed a whole pack and started squishing them in a stick. "Ah, Percy, I see you've found the blue marshmallows. I suggested that, just for you." Percy twirled around to see Chiron.

"Thanks, they really taste blue." Percy declared. Annabeth laughed. Percy wrapped an arm around her as Chiron got carried off talking to other demigods. "I wish it could be this peaceful in Camp every day." he whispered into Annabeth's ear. "Minus the piñatas." "Percy, I told you, if there were no danger, it wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth scolded.

Percy laughed softly, then he kissed her. "Am I interrupting something?" said a piercing voice. Annabeth quickly pulled away. Standing next to them was Rachel. "Rachel" Annabeth studded.

"We didn't hear you coming, sorry!" "It's okay, and by the way who put up those creepy piñatas?" "Our cabin did, pretty girl." snarled a gruff voice that could only be Clarisse.

"Figured you needed a scare for Christmas. It would be boring if it were all safe and happy" "Do we get to bust them after Christmas?" Percy snarled back. "I'll hang your head instead, how about that punk?" Percy was about to run her down, when the whole camp started cheering.

Percy looked at the other campers, they were looking up, when Percy looked up, he saw big eagles in a perfect formation, pulling a sack an a cloth sign that said **'Camp Jupiter Has Arrived'** and as the eagles got right above us, the things in the sack dropped.

Hundreds of wrapped gifts in parachutes. Each one drifted towards each of the demigods. When Percy got his present, he noticed that his name was on it. He glanced at Annabeth's, hers had her name on it too. Percy and Annabeth locked eyes, "Magic" they said in unison.

"Oh..." Rachel said under her breath. She had gotten a HUGE box. In an instant, it was open she screamed. In it was the most cute puppy and kitten there ever was, with all the supplies for it.

"Oh Rachel! They're SO cute!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Oh no, my parents don't like animals. They would never let me keep them." Rachel said miserably. "Or would they?" Every one spun around to Jason.

Piper screamed and ran toward him. They hugged as others came to talk to him. Percy came up to Jason and said "Bro?" "Bro" Jason replied. And they pumped fists. After all the excitement was over, the friends all ran to Thalia's tree. "So, lets talk business." Jason said.


	2. Percy II

**I'm** **making a new thing called Goode reads the Mark of Athena. I know it's not creative, but I love looking at those, and I just wanted to make one. I'll tell you when it is up.**

**Also, I do not own these ****characters, Rick Riodan does. And do I look like him?**

**Hmm?**

**Of course I don't. I'm a female!**

**Ok, that's all.**

**Enjoy! **

**(P.S. I am really sorry that I did not update for all those months. I was really busy. I will ignore bad comments. I really don't care about those.)**

Percy-2

"So, Grace... Are you going to charge us for the Christmas presents?" Percy asked playfully. Jason scowled and said "Of coarse not, what I meant is that Frank, Hazel and most of Camp Jupiter is coming probably... In the next hour."

"Oh, ok." Percy replied. Jason chuckled.

"So, have you made those new temples that you were boasting about making? Percy teased.

"Wow Jackson, I never knew you could say a big of a word as _boasting_!" Jason laughed. Percy just huffed.

"Anyway, I did. But the designs are getting boring. They look too similar to each other. So one of the reasons that I came here, was that I needed new temple designs, and I wanted to ask Annabeth if she wanted to make the new temples." Jason said flatly.

"I think she can, I mean, she has school, training and other business to be taken care of, but I think she can. She's Annabeth. What can you expect?"Percy admitted.

"Oh yeah, I know."

"But I can't speak for her. I'll ask."

"Cool bro"

Before Percy could reply, Jason whispered something Percy could barely make out.

He whispered gravely "I need to talk to you when the time is right. I have been seeing things, but my other mates say I'm hallucinating, but I know what I saw. If this thing I see all the time is real, then both camps may be in the greatest trouble yet."

Pery replied, "But-"

He was cut short by Jason " I said, Later. Just drop the subject please."

"fine, when are the rest of your camp coming?"

"They should be here in the next 30 mins. It takes a while."

"Ok, but you look tired, do you want some food?"

"Sure"

~.~.~.~.~.~

As Percy and Jason walked into the Party area, they were crowded by puzzled campers.

Some asked the two unnecessary questions, so they brushed the party goers off.

As the two were walking, they spotted Annabeth, Piper and Rachel.

They went over to them.

Percy trotted over to Annabeth and whispered mockingly into her ear, "Would you rather spend time with your girly pals, or with your sweet boy friend you know and love?"

Annabeth answered back, "Well, of course you if you want me too. I'll go any where with you if you ask"

With that, Percy lifted Annabeth up onto his shoulders, and headed to Canoe Lake with Annabeth screaming at his ear.

When he got to the lake, Percy threw Annabeth into the lake, and jumped into it him self.

Percy glided towards Annabeth, who looked furious.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I never gave you my word for you to carry me and hurl me into a lake! How many ti-"

She was cut off by a hand over her mouth. Percy's hand.

" You were acting too much like your mother."

Percy went on,

"Besides, I need to talk to you about a new threat that may be real"

"Jason said he's seen things, and he saids that if those things are real, then we have a new enemy in our hands."

"Not again, Percy, you know that we just came back from another war! Cant we just not talk ab-"

"Annabeth, this is why I brought you here. But we are going to have to go under water to talk."

With that, Percy made a air bubble so they could breath, then they went under.

As soon as the two started to talk, a camper shouted

"THE ROMANS ARE HERE! EVERY ONE COME TO THE BIG HOUSE TO GREET THEM!"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

Then Percy lifted them up from the water.

The two started to run to the big house, where the Roman camp were waiting for them.

**Sorry I didn't post in a while again, I was about to post 6 weeks ago, but I forgot to save it so...**

**Keep reading people out there! :D **

**(Cookies for you)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Bye everybody!**


	3. So sorry! (Happy April fools Day!)

**Ok, so I never wanted to do this, but it might be a special occasion for some of you out there, so you know...**

**I'm going to post a message with out story. Happy April Fools day?**

**P.S.( Its my little bro's birthday today)**

**Bye! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	4. Percy III

**I got time to post something today! **

**Yay!**

**It's testing week, and my parents are making me do stuff. Stuff that is boring. -_-**

**So I promised myself that once school is out, then I will try to post every 1 or 2 weeks (my parents make me study even on break, it's for my own good and I agree)**

**Now, you don't want me to keep you waiting.**

**So here it is! **

* * *

Percy III

As Percy and Annabeth ran to the big house, they saw many familiar faces.

The whole camp was really crowded, but they got there without getting overwhelmed by the campers.

As the 2 entered the Big House, they immediately noticed Frank and Hazel by Chiron.

"Frank!" Percy said while they manly hugged each other.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and hugged Hazel.

Percy now just noticed Reyna, who was arguing with Mr.D about who knows what .

At that very moment, Reyna noticed the couple standing by Hazel and Frank, and strolled over.

"Annabeth! Percy! I'm so glad to see you!" cried Reyna.

As the three hugged, Percy thought it was a perfect time to start whining.

"You should of said _Percy_ and Annabeth! Not Annabeth and _Percy_! I'm the man of the two! I'm most important!"

Annabeth responded, rolling her eyes.

"Percy! Don't be sexist **(if you think something else, that is more ****weird, it's not) **Also, it's not _should of _it's _should have_.

Reyna replied, "I'm going to Clarify what Annabeth just said. Ok? Here it is. Perseus, _Shut Up."_

Percy complained, "Oh, come on guys! I was only being sarcastic!"

Annabeth replied with a mocking tone, "Well then, Percy. 'if you are half as funny as you think you are, then you would be twice as funny then you are now.' And that, my sarcastic boyfriend, is from a book I'm reading."

**(Tell me what book this is from, and I'll mention your name on the next chapter.)**

Hazel and Frank just stood there, looking confused.

Percy mumbled, "Girls, always so serious."

As Percy and his friends were heading out of the big house, he noticed Chiron. Apparently, Annabeth had too, and she was walking up to him.

Percy and his friends stopped to wait for Annabeth.

Percy heard Annabeth ask Chiron a few questions.

"Are the Romans going to stay the night at camp Half-Blood? If so, would they all sleep in the big house, because I don't thing there is enough rooms for all of the demigods."

Chiron responded, "Most of the demigods will sleep in their appropriate Greek parent's Cabin, as for the Roman only demigods, they will stay in the big house. f there is no more room, the rest will stay in Rachel's cave."

"Oh, ok"

With that, Percy and the other demigods walked out of the Big House.

Percy found him-self leading the way to Canoe lake.

When Percy and his friends got there, he found him face to face with a familiar looking hunter.

"Hey Thalia" Percy said.

"Hey Seaweed brain"

"Pinconeface"

"KelpHead"

"Lighting-head"

Thalia looked at him.

She looked at him, confused and irritated and said,"Where did you come up with that?"

Percy looked Proudly at Thalia and announced, "I came up with it my-self"

Thalia rolled her eyes, and replied,"They that proves that you are still the kelp head I know and sometimes hate."

Percy pouted, while Annabeth rolled her eyes and said to Thalia, "You didn't know that? He will always be an idiot."

"At least I'm your idiot." Percy murmured.

Annabeth and Thalia laughed at that.

Percy, smiled.

Then looked at the water.

He felt that pull on his gut, and the two girls were drenched.

Both of them looked furious. Percy started to run, knowing that if the two angry girls caught him, he would be dead meat.

* * *

**Sorry, It took some time typing all this up. I wrote it in a notebook, and I'm not the fastest typer. I Got finished with the tests, and then I started to type some more.**

**I really don't think this was ****a lot, but at least I updated. Now I'm starting on my second story. Go back to chapie II to see what it is. **

**I know you peeps don't read the messages... -_-**


End file.
